The After Mash
by kokinu09
Summary: High school parties can be fun. But Zombie Mashes are better. Throw in a little alcohol and romance into the mix and it could be the best night of your life, or not. XxZeddisonxX Pt. 2


The rumble of a heavy engine coming to a halt and parking roused her from her deep sleep. The old digital clock showed her that it was still very early. The smell of Zed wafting into her nose and making her smile, but just as quickly disappeared when everything flooded back to her. She jolted upright on the bed.

That engine sounds a lot like one of the Patrol trucks from her Dad's work. Had they found out she wasn't with Bree? Did they know she was here? Where they here to take her back? All these questions flew through her mind faster than a speeding bullet.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" She cursed to herself, basically crawling to the window to look out, trying not to be seen. But her heart leapt into her throat when she saw Zed walking up to the house, being met by his dad for a quick hug before heading inside.

What should she do?! Rush down to embrace him like she _really_ wanted? Stay here and wait for when he's ready? And oh shit her clothes! Did she have time to change back into what she had on last night?!

Before she can even reach for her discarded clothes, she hears footsteps coming up the stairs and Zevon yelling, "Door open!"

Then a, "Yes Dad." in response from Zed.

She stood there frozen staring at the door until it slowly opened. To reveal a tired but anxious looking Zed staring back at her.

"Z-Zed." She whispered.

"Addison." He whispered back in a surprised tone. Hearing his voice sent a wave of relief through her that he was real. She ran into his open arms, hugging him as tight as she could. "Hey!" He chuckled, hugging her and kissing the top of her stunning white hair.

Her hair.

"Fuck!" Addison squeaked, attempting to pulling out of his hold and reach for her wig on the desk.

"Whoa whoa! What's wrong?" Zed asked in concern, hugging around her waist to keep her close. Her hands and arms sprawling to try and cover any she could manage from his sights. He spun her around and grabbed her wrists to make her stop.

"Hey, it's beautiful." He told her softly. Then cupped her cheek, his fingers running through a few strands on the back of her neck. "You're beautiful." Her breath hitched and tears leaked from her eyes. He's looking straight at her. _Her_. 100% her. Hair and all. And he is telling her she's beautiful.

She pushed herself onto her tip toes, pressing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her around the waist and returned the passion she was giving him. They pulled back for air a few minutes later and Addison stared into his eyes.

"I love you Zed." She said. He smiled.

"I gar garziga you too!" He replied. She quirked a brow at him. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It means I love you in zombie." He explained, then tugged to pop the collar of his shirt she was wearing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you got lucky with a certain zombie last night!" He teased. Her face flamed furiously.

"Oh! I, um, thought it would be ok! My tight clothes wouldn't have been very comfortable to sleep in so I just figured-" She rambled until Zed started to laugh, cutting her off.

"It is ok. You, uh, could take one with you. If you wanted, I mean." He offered, scratching the back of his head nervously. She smiled at his shyness.

"That would be nice. Thanks." She sweetly thanked him.

"Don't mention it. Anything for my girl." He said, like he was testing the waters. Seeing what her reaction would be. She just leaned up and pecked his lips again in answer.

"I'd love to be your girl." She whispered. His smile widened ten fold.

"Cool! Uh, well! I will, um, let you get dressed! I'll wait out here!" He excitedly stammered as he backed towards the door awkwardly. Addison smiled at his silly demeanor. He closed the door but she could still hear a lot of his quiet celebration through the door. She giggled and shook her head. The big grin not leaving her face as she changed into her own clothes and put her wig on, restyling it just enough so it wasn't messy.

She made his bed and folded the shirt she'd used for pajamas before tucking it under her arm to take home. Quickly, she sent Bree a text to give her a few hours before meeting at the barrier, then headed to exit Zed's room. She opened the door and found Zed sitting with his back against the opposite wall and, when his eyes met hers, he scrambled to his feet. Addison giggled.

"Do you want me to take you for breakfast? I would offer you something here, but we don't really have anything good enough for you." He explained quickly. Addison's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean good enough for me?" She asked. Zed scratched the back of his head again.

"Well, zombie food isn't really meant for humans." He said, feeling that was pretty self explanatory, but she just crossed her arms over her chest. "Our food is all very, brain flavored." He said after searching his head for a suitable description.

"Oh." Addison finally said, dropping her arms. Zed laughed nervously and quickly waved his hands to brush off the whole topic.

"I-it's fine though! I just don't want to feed _you_ that!" He told her.

"But is it Zed? They act like zombies can't even taste a difference in flavors. I don't want that for you either." She said, stepping closer to him. He inhaled sharply at her closeness with the atmosphere around them thickening. "I want you to be free to do whatever you want to do. No one telling you otherwise."

"I really want to kiss you right now." He whispered inches from her lips, his eyes flicking from her lips to her eyes.

"Then kiss me." She breathed. He pressed his lips to hers softly.

Addison stepped as close as she could with her body flush to his. His tongue gliding between their lips to tangle with hers. He swallowed the moan that escaped her at the sensation. Yes, they had kissed like this last night. But without the haze of alcohol, the taste and feelings seemed so much sweeter and more intense.

Suddenly, Zed pulled his lips away and his head snapped to the doorway. Addison quietly whimpered from the loss of contact but quickly followed his eyes.

"Zoey!" Zed yelled.

"Zed you're home!" She exclaimed running to greet him with a hug. "Did you come home early cause you heard Addison was here?" She asked. Zed chuckled and lifted Zoey into his arms, turning back to Addy.

"Y-yeah! I was excited to see her too." Zed agreed, giving her a wink which she smiled shyly.

"I can tell from the kissing you were doing!" Zoey teased, wiggling her fingers in his face. Zed scowled but started to tickle his little sister mercilessly. Addison laughed at their antics. But decides to intervene, placing his shirt she was stealing on the desk beside her. She walks up and places a hand on Zed's forearm to stop him before reaching to take Zoey herself.

"Stop it Children! We all have places to be!" She scolded jokingly. Zoey giggled.

"You got in trouble with your _girlfriend_!" She teased, scrunching her face and pointing at Zed, who scowled again. Addison tickled her once to quiet her.

"You can't tell him that or else you'll have to be in trouble too!" She whisper yelled, glancing at Zed who was smiling ear to ear.

"We should probably get going." Zed suggested, once again taking Zoey from Addison to sit her on her own feet closer to the door.

"Aww, but I thought I would get to play with Addison this morning." Zoey whined. Addison stepped forward and crouched down to her level.

"I promise I'll come back very soon to play!" She said assuring the little girl that this wouldn't be their last chance.

"Yay! Ok! Thanks Addison!" Zoey exclaimed, hugging her around the neck before prancing off down the stairs.

Addison turned slightly to glanced up at Zed from her spot on the floor and he looked like he was zombie blushing as he took a few steps back. She gave him a confused look, as he cleared his throat and attempted to hide the problem he was having in his crotch region with his fist, before realizing that she was at eye level with it and in the perfect position to do something very dirty to him. Her face turned the shade of a tomato as she clumsily hurried to her feet.

"S-sorry!" She stuttered out. Zed chuckled and composed himself again before stepping back up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"It's me who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have a pervy mind and pictured you, um-" he was zombie blushing again, and pulling back. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, turning away from her. She grabbed him before he could pull away however and pushed herself flush to his front, feeling his slight arousal against her stomach. She was blushing furiously as well but just stared up at him.

"Don't be embarrassed." She told him, then smirked innocently at him from under her lashes. "Maybe someday, since I am your girlfriend now." His breath hitched as his face flames even more than she thought a zombie could and she felt his lower region twitch against her.

His reaction made her feel hot and bold. She slid one of her hands slowly from his back to his front, then twisted her wrist so her fingers would guide her hand down his body. His stomach flexed against her hand as she rubbed down it until she reached just above her destination. She looked up at him for approval but he had his head lulled back and to the side with his face towards the ceiling. Damn, did that make her feel hot and bothered that she was doing that to him.

She kept going down and her fingers felt something foreign and hard, he shivered against her. She rubbed her hand over the hard length through his pants. He groaned and it surprised both of them. He gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his erection up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"We really can't do this here." He whispered. She nodded, afraid of how her voice would come out.

He took a breath and kissed her forehead before lacing their fingers together and leading her to the door. She made sure to grab his shirt before they exited and headed down the stairs. He raised a brow at her.

"Hey! You said I could take one!" She argued but he just chuckle in response. There was a slightly strange smell wafting from the kitchen when they passed. Addison saw Zevon and Zoey sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs, or at least that's what they looked like.

"Good morning Addison! Did you sleep ok?" Zevon called when they rounded the corner.

"Good morning! Yes! Thank you for letting me stay here last night." Addison thanked. Zevon waved her off like it was nothing.

"You're always welcome here!" He exclaimed. "Just no funny business under my roof you two." He said, pointing his fork back and forth between them accusingly. Zoey giggled, and Zed shot her a glare.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that! We're heading out!" Zed yelled as he starts pulling Addison by the hand towards the door.

"Zed! Aren't you going to have some breakfast? You have to be hungry after being in Zombie Containment over night. I got some new cauliflower brains in a can!" Zevon asked excitedly.

"They smell like old gym socks!" Zed answered.

"I know! Great, right?" Zevon yelled back enthusiastically. Addison giggled and called out a goodbye before the door shut behind her. They started making their way towards the barrier.

"So are you hungry?" Zed asked with a smile. Addison smiled back but shook her head.

"I'll eat later with Bree. But what about you?" She asked, he gave her a confused look. "We can stay so you can eat if you didn't eat in Containment last night." She said more quietly. His eyes softened.

"I'm completely fine. You don't have to worry about me." He assured her, leaning to kiss her forehead again. Addison just looked up at him in concern however.

"What did they do to you in there?" She pushed. Zed sighed and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Really Addy, you don't need to-" He started, but Addison cut him off.

"Please tell me Zed." She almost begged, staring at the ground as they walked. He sighed again.

"Ok. But it really wasn't that bad this time! I got released early for 'good behavior.'" He said. "Thank you Izabelle!~" He sang. His light tone made her smile slightly. "They actually caught quite a few of us." His tone dropped as he seemed a little upset by that fact. "The worst thing is not getting any food when we're there. And zombies that fight back get hit with shocks to 'soothe them'." Zed explained, rolling his eyes at the last part. Addison stayed quiet as she listened. But Zed stopped their walk and turned to her.

"I was so worried about you the whole time I was in there though. I could barely sleep." He brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm so happy you made it to my house ok." He has leaned in towards her as he said that, planting a loving kiss to her lips. She gently grabbed his face in both hands to deepen it.

"You have no idea how worried I was about you." She whispered between kisses. Zed shivered but pulled back before they could get too worked up.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private to do this." He suggested with a smirk. Addison blushed and nodded her agreement. He tugged her hand and led her down a nearby alley to an abandoned shop. Maybe an old coffee shop? He took her around the back and let them in the door there and flipped a couple switches to turn on the lights. It looked like a makeshift lounge area. With miss matched chairs, couches and tables throughout the space.

"Welcome to our Zombie Lounge!" Zed announced as he walked over to an old plush armchair and plopped down. Addison deposited Zed's shirt on the counter near the door before following him into the main area.

"So what is this place?" Addison asked, looking around at the random assortment of wall decorations.

"Some of the zombies in town decided we needed a place to hang out without being in the public eye." He said wiggling an eyebrow at her. Addison blushed furiously. Zed's face fell and he started to wave his hands around wildly. "No no! Not like that! This isn't some sex dungeon or something!" He quickly denied. His face looked unbelievably embarrassed and Addison giggled.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to do some things with him, so she didn't want to _not_ be able to talk about stuff like this. She bit her lip as she made a decision, taking a step towards him slowly.

"Sooo, we _couldn't_ have any private time in here?" She asked suggestively. Zed gulped and shrugged his shoulders nervously.

"I mean, we _could_ , if you wanted to?" He finished in a kind of question. She had taken a few more slow steps closer until she was right in front of him. She laid her hands gently on his shoulders as she put a knee beside each of his hips and sat down directly on his lap. His hands find themselves on her hips.

After a few long moments of just staring into the other's eyes, both of them make a quick lunge forward to connect their lips. The urge to be closer to each other fueling them. Zed's hands roaming up and down her sides and hips, then around her back to pull her tight against him. Addison hugging around his neck with her other hand's fingers tangling in the hairs on the back of his head.

Their breathing was heavy, as their mouths and hands explored recently discovered territory. One of Zed's hands finds its way to the bottom of her shirt, letting his fingers sprawl across her flat stomach. He opens his eyes to look at her between their kisses and she does the same. She take her hand to place it over his wrist, guiding him slowly up her torso, never breaking their eye contact.

Her heart was racing, his fingers gliding up her bare skin, leaving tingles over every inch he touched. Her stomach full of butterflies as she brings him closer to his destination. And then the tips of his fingers brush the underside of her breast through her bra. A shiver shot down her spine. She let go of his wrist and slanted her lips over his to taste his tongue again. He didn't stop his trail as he took her into his hand fully, messaging the mound in his palm. Addison moaned into his mouth and he groaned in response.

Zed pulled his hand out from her shirt and grabs her thighs firmly, standing up with her and walking to one of the sofas to lay her on her back. Addison gasped at the new position with him overtop of her, her back arching to press her chest against his. Zed's arms wrapping around her back to hold her tight, not wanting a single centimeter to get between them as their mouths did battle.

"Zed," Addison moaned, pulling back to make him look her in the eyes, "I want you." She whispered. His heart skips a beat as he searched her eyes for a long moment.

"Me too Addy." He breaths. "But maybe we should save going all-the-way for another time." He leans back slightly to look around the lounge. "I don't really want our first time to be in some dingy old abandoned building." Addison giggled in response, pulling him back down for a gentle loving kiss.

"You're right." She said softly. "We are going to have plenty of other chances." Zed smiled, knowing she's implying that they would be together for a very long time. If not forever. Then his smile shifted to a smirk.

"Buuutttt, we can still have a little fun while we're here." He said. She raised a brow at him.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked with a smirk of her own. His face turned a little nervous then.

"Well, maybe we can do some things, with you wearing my shirt again?" Zed looked at her face to gage her reaction. Addison smiled up at him. Without a word, she pulled out from under him and went to grab the long sleeved shirt she'd stolen from his closet.

"Be right back!~" She sang sweetly as she disappeared into the backroom.

Addison closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it for a second. She shed her pale pink outfit and even discarded her bra as she slid his oversized shirt over her head. There was a small mirror on the back of the door as she went for the doorknob, she saw her reflection and paused.

Her wig. She looked at herself. Zed told her she was beautiful without her wig. Shouldn't _she_ think she's beautiful without it too? Maybe this is her first step. He makes her feel beautiful when he touches her, kisses her. Addison slowly took off the wig, looking at it in debate in her hands for a few more seconds before laying it carefully on top of her clothes. She took a deep breath and stepped out the door and walked back to the main area.

Zed had made himself more comfortable as well, discarding his vest and shirt to the arm chair he'd just abandoned as well as his shoes and socks. He sat on the sofa patiently, and nervously, waiting for her to return.

She turned the corner, nervously tugging at the sleeve of his shirt while her other hand twirled a few white strands of hair between her fingers absently. Zed turned to see her and his eyes widened, standing from his seat slowly but frozen in place. Her eyes matched his when she looked up at him. She'd never seen him without a shirt before and she was stunned.

"Addison." He spoke her name was amazement. "I didn't think that you-" He started, taking a few steps forward before she cut him off with her eyes downcast.

"It's my hair right? I can go put my wig back on to make you more comfortable." She said, turning to go back but Zed pulled her into a hug against his bare chest.

"What are you talking about? I was going to say I didn't think you'd be comfortable taking it off for me!" He told her with a wide smile. She looked up at him with wide surprised eyes. Then the tears pricked the corners. Zed's face fell when she started crying. "W-what? Did I say something wrong?" He asked in a panic. Addison giggled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just so happy." She said as a few stray tears fell down her cheeks. Zed smiled again and used his thumb to brush away her tears, cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

She wound her arms around his neck and his circled her waist, lifting her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his hips to lock her feet together. The scent of her hit his nose and his breath hitched. She smelled so intoxicatingly good. His kisses turned much more heated and needy. He walked them back to the sofa and returned to their position with her back against the cushions.

Their bodies were pressed flush to one another and with only one shirt between their skin, the sensation was driving them crazy. Zed was propped up on one elbow while his other hand ran down her body to glide along her silky smooth outer thigh. Addison moaned into his mouth again. He was so close, so desperately close to the place she wanted him to touch.

His hand skimmed back up, along her thigh, under the hem of his shirt, up her hip, up her side. It was driving her crazy having his hands on her body. His hand reached her bare breast and she gasped, arching her back and threw her head back in ecstasy. Her arousal spiked intensely and Zed latched his mouth to her neck.

"Addy." He moaned against her skin, licking and sucking her delicate skin.

"Zed, touch me, please!" She begged through her panting, he knew what she meant but had zero experience with _doing_ it. But if that's what she wants...

He slid his hand down her stomach as he kissed up her jaw back to her mouth. He ran his fingers along the center of her panties and she sucked in a breath that almost took his breath away. He continued testing what made her tick. What made her gasp, what made her moan, what made her pant. He loved all her noises. He wanted to hear more. Cautiously, he used his ring finger to pull her panties to the side and gave himself access to her bare slit.

His fingers brushed over a nub and Addison screamed out, her body shivering. He stopped and looked down at her and she pulled his face back to her for a smoldering kiss then pulled back herself.

"Do that again." She instructed in a whisper.

He didn't hesitate to do as he was told and brushed over it again. She moaned just as loudly and clung onto his shoulders for support. Until she felt something hard against her leg. Without second thought, she slid her hand between their bodies and rubbed the foreign appendage through his pants. His breath hitched. She rubbed him to match his strokes. She couldn't focus on much else. Quickly, Zed removes his hand from her to unzip his fly and guide her into his boxers to wrap her fingers around him before returning his fingers to the sensitive area in her panties as well.

He leaned down to her ear, her mouth close to his. His breathing was heavy with hers as they stroked one another. He planted a heated kiss to her lips again. He inserted a finger into her. He swallowed her cry of pleasure as his tongue lavished hers. He slid his finger along her walls in rhythm with her hand as it gently stroked his shaft. He moved his mouth back to her neck so he could hear her. She moaned and cried his name. He loved how his name sounded off her lips.

"Yeah, say my name baby." He rasped out.

"Ah! Zed! Zed! Ah! Zed!" She moaned in his ear, he inserted a second finger and pumped into her. Her nails digging into his skin of his shoulder as she screamed again.

"Cum for me baby. Cum with me." He whispered breathily, before he stiffened. And she cried out loud as her walls clumped hard on his fingers as she orgasmed for him, with him.

A warm liquid coated her hand in his shorts. His free hand held her against his chest as she came down from her high. He removed his fingers from her and kissed her lips softly. She smiled up at him with hazy eyes as she removed her hand as well.

"Wow." She sighed. He chuckled and kissed her again. She snuggled into him but soon realized they needed to clean up. She looked at her soiled hand and examined the new foggy liquid she'd never seen before.

"Sorry." He apologized. She looked up at him.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that _on_ you." He explained. She giggled.

"Well I don't know where else you'd do it!" She said, almost immediately blushing, know a dozen other places he could have cum on. "Not like that!" She exclaimed in embarrassment.

Zed laughed and kissed the top of her head, then getting up off her to help her off the couch too. He lead her to a sink and turned the faucet for it to just sputter a few time as some water droplets trickled down. Zed had quickly caught them with a washcloth before they could be wasted. Addison watched in confusion. Zed shrugged.

"We don't waste water around here." He said matter-of-factly before offering her the rag. She wiped off her hand and handed it back to Zed who did the same. He shut off the valve and turned back to her with a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I texted Bree and told her to give me a while before meeting me at the barrier. We still have a little time if you wanna hang out?" She shyly asked. He smiled, taking her hand and leading her back to the lounge area.

"Of course! I'd love to hang out!" He said, then turned to face her, holding both her hands in his. "I always love hanging out with you Addison." He told her sincerely. Addison staring up into his loving eyes.

"Me too." She breaths. He smiled and leans in for a soft peck.

XxX

After Addison had changed back into her normal cloths and replaced her wig, in case someone decided to drop in on them, and Zed put his shirt and shoes back on, the two of them sat on the couch cuddling and talking for almost an hour before Addison's phone buzzed with a text from Bree that she was on her way. Addison sighed in disappointment that their time together was cut short.

Zed tightened his arm around her shoulders to hug her closer.

"Remember this isn't our last chance to hang out. There will be plenty of time." He said with a smile. Addison smiled in return as they grabbed their things and headed to meet with Bree at the barrier. They held hands the entire way, not caring if anyone saw them together. They were going to fight to be together.

Starting with the Homecoming Game.


End file.
